1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boom extension pattern selection device which is used by an operator to select a target extension pattern in a working machine, such as a crane, including a boom having various extension patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some working machines such as cranes have a boom telescopically formed of plural boom members. In the boom including plural boom members, individual boom members except a proximal boom member are moved by a single extension cylinder to extend or retract the entire boom. In such a case, there are numerous boom extension patterns.
Accordingly, a working machine generally includes a boom extension pattern selection device so that an operator can select a target extension pattern (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-121665).
In the boom extension pattern selection device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-121665, when an operator inputs predetermined working conditions, extension patterns corresponding to the inputted working conditions are selected from various prestored extension patterns and displayed on a screen of a monitor. The operator selects a target extension pattern from the extension patterns selected by the device.
However, since the screen of the monitor has a limited size, there is a limit to the number of extension patterns capable of being displayed on the screen. Accordingly, in the case where the number of extension patterns selected by the device is larger than the number of extension patterns capable of being displayed on the screen, even if the extension patterns selected by the device include extension patterns frequently selected by the operator (extension patterns having a high usage frequencies), it takes a long time to search for a frequently selected extension pattern, and the problem of poor usability arises.